Lily
by XxMischeifManagedxX
Summary: What do you get when you mix a Malfoy's awful plan with some curious first years and add in a time turner? Trouble.
1. Iron and Anger

**Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books but not the actual series! **

The Hogwarts Express let out a stream of smoke as the driver blew the whistle. Children all around were waving to their parents and kissing them goodbye.

Lily Luna Potter looked back as she made her way to the train. She waved goodbye to her beaming father, the famous Harry Potter and his beautiful wife, Ginny. Lily turned around to look at her younger cousin Hugo who was wearing a wide grin on his face. They'd both been looking forward to this moment ever since James, Lily's elder brother who was now in 4th year, had started.

"BYE MUM AND DAD!" yelled Hugo at his parents. Hermione and Ron where smiling. Hermione was happy because all her children where now going to be safe in Hogwarts, Ron was smiling because he'd finally got the house to himself and Hermione...wonder why...

Lily and Hugo dragged their trunks up into the corridor with the help of Rose and Albus, their siblings. Then the two of them walked of and left Lily and Hugo amongst the flock of timid little first years.

"All aboard!" said the conductor and with on last blow of the whistle, they where off, to Hogwarts!

Lily and Hugo yelled one last 'Goodbye' to their parents, uncles, cousins and aunts through a window.

Then they turned to face each other.

"Where do we sit?" asked Lily nervously.

"I don't know…" said Hugo as the first years started getting into groups and either heading north or south of the train.

"Do you think we should go with James or Al and Rose?" asked Lily. Hugo shook his head.

"Let's try to make friends!" he said.  
>Just at that moment a boy with sandy coloured hair and green eyes lost control of his trunk and it went crashing into Lily as if it had a mind of its own. Both Lily and the boy, who was, very stupidly, still holding on to the trunk, fell on the ground with a big THUMP!<p>

Many people had come out of their compartments in order to see what the commotion was all about. When they saw what was happening, they all sniggered and went back to what they were doing.

"What the heck's in this thing?" yelled Lily who had gradually been flattened by the boys trunk.  
>The boy got up and looked at her. Then he smiled.<p>

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! GET IT OFF ME!" yelled Lily.

"She likes you... Primrose" he added when Lily looked at him with a confused face.

"You named your trunk? Wow your more of a nut job then I thought you where!"  
>Hugo laughed.<p>

The corridor was completely deserted other than them three.

"Hi, My names Beau, Beau Matthews..." He said.

"Hey, my names Hugo." said Hugo extending his arm. Lily watched as they shook hands.

"You know, it would help me, IF YOU GOT THIS TRUNK AND WHATEVER THE HELLS IN IT OFF ME!" yelled Lily; her own trunk was lying some distance of.

"Wow has she got a temper!" said Beau grinning. Hugo laughed then caught Lily's eye.

"We better get it of her..."

Beau and Hugo bent down and grabbed either and of the trunk and hauled it up.

"Wow! This is heavy, what's in it?" asked Hugo.

"Oh just a few school books, a cauldron and my owl in her iron cage..." said Beau a-matter-of-factly.

He turned to Lily.

"Um… Hugo? Is it normal for her eye to twitch like that?"

"Nope! It means she'll want to tear the person who did it limb to limb...oh no...Beau, stay perfectly still, don't move a muscle and don't under any circumstances show any fear…I'll calm her down…"

"Lily…Is that her name?"

"Yep...Lil's. Calm down..It doesn't matter if Beau had an iron cage, a few school books and many other heavy items that nearly killed you..."

"Ahh Hugo, don't think that's helping!" said Beau.

"Oh no, she's going red…There's one thing left to do Beau, grab your trunk and...RUN!"

**A/N How did the first chapter go? READ AND REVIEW! – Thank you my sister who edited this for me (She's the Queen of editing you see, thanks to her you will now know what the hell I was trying to say!) **


	2. Compartment Roofs and all the trouble

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING HARRY POTTER, WEASLEY TWINS, DRACO MALFOY OR EVEN VOLDEMORT FOR THAT MATTER (Though I'd like to)!**

Lily chased the boys back and forth through the train until a prefect with brains came up to them and told them to go sit down.

After he had nearly killed Lily, and been nearly killed by her himself, Beau was officially their friend. Hugo was perfectly happy with this but Lily still had an urge to pull his hair out.

Surprisingly they found a compartment all to themselves. You'd of thought that people would look all around it to find an empty one.

After a few minutes of silence, they all decided to go get changed.  
>When Lily got back, she found that both Beau and Hugo where there. They had their wands out and were 'trying' to practice spells.<p>

"Okay, watch this one Beau..." said Hugo. He took a deep breath and pointed at Lily. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened and Hugo looked annoyed.  
>"Let me go one!" said Lily reaching in her trunk for her wand.<p>

"What's the core?" asked Beau.

"Unicorn tail hail, yours?"

"Phoenix tail feather..." said Beau casually.

"Stupid wand! Dragon heart strings great they say! Yeah right." said Hugo attempting to do the spell again.

"Ok, here goes..." said Lily. Both Hugo and Beau where staring at her now. "Accio Hugo's wand." said Lily pointing at Hugo's wand.

It slowly started making its way to her. Both Beau and Hugo gaped as Lily smiled proudly.

"Well! Watch this one!" said Beau.

He pointed at the roof and yelled, "BOMBARDA!" and before Hugo could yell stop and Lily could duck, there was a humungous hole in the roof of their compartment.  
>There was a small gale outside and in the distance a visible peace of the roof was flying off.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Lily as the compartment door flew open.

A Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefect were standing there staring at them, the roof then them again, a group of people where behind them. All of them looked either excited or worried.

"Eh oh" said Beau.

The three of them were forced to move compartment after the prefects cleared he corridor and where put on detention for 2 weeks. They also deducted 200 points of each.

"It would be sad if you were all in the same house…" muttered the Ravenclaw.

Amazingly enough, the only compartment they could find was the one with James, Rose, Al and one of James's friends in it.

"Wow guys! I'm so proud of you, following in my footsteps!" said James pretending to wipe a tear of his face. Everybody except Beau, Lily, Hugo and Rose laughed.

James moved over so he'd have a place to sit.

"How did you do it? Oh no, you must be in so much trouble! And who's he?" asked Rose. She looked worried.

"Beau and it's his fault!" said Lily.

"Hey, you're the one who showed off!" said Beau. James and his friend laughed.

"McGonagall is going to be so angry!" said James's friend.

"Yeah Fred, remember our first year? When we shattered the window? Well you guys blew the compartment roof of! That's something to be proud of!"

"Really James? Why don't you try it now, see how fun it'll be!" said Lily sarcastically.

'I'm hungry!"Complained Hugo. Rose checked her muggle watch that she received from Lily's aunt, Hermione.

"The trolley lady should be arriving just about now!" said Rose.

"So, your Hugo's sister? And your Lily's brothers right?" asked Beau who was now bending over to take out his money pouch.

"Yes." said Al simply.

"Wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like!" said Lily dreamily looking out of the window.

"Pretty good actually!" said Rose.

The door opened and a plump woman with grey curls came in. She had a trolley of chocolates and sweets and other goodies.

"Beau was the first to the trolley. He brought a whole pile of chocolate frogs. Hugo looked at them and both of them laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and brought the Every Flavour beans.

It took about 10 minutes for everybody to finally get what they wanted and then, there where chocolate frogs jumping around everywhere.

Everybody was jumping around trying to get one.

Lily had grown not to hate Beau 'that' much. Well, it would at least restrain her from killing him.

"Who wants' to play Exploding snap?" yelled Hugo.

"Me!" everyone yelled and so it went on like that.

By nighttime, everyone was tired until Fred yelled, 'Look, it's Hogwarts!"

**A/N How'd I go? Is it getting any better? Btw, my sister's annoying me so much with the editing I might as well pull my hair out! SHE'S EVEN EDITING MY A/N!  
><strong>


	3. Punishments and hats

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this! I OWN HARRY POTTER! Joking, I don't but JK Rowling does **

Everybody crowded around the window.

Hogwarts was amazing. Just as Harry had described it to Lily, g_rand and majestic with a large black lake and castle and many turrets and towers. A big pair of doors probably leading to the one and only great hall. _

A prefect poked his head threw the door.

"Where arriving in 5 minutes and you three (he pointed at Lily, Hugo and Beau) have to see Professor McGonagall tomorrow."

Lily, Hugo and Beau nodded gravely as James sniggered. When the prefect left, Lily elbowed her brother in the ribs.

We better get going..." said Al. Everyone stood up and grabbed their trunks. They looked around to see if they forgot anything and realised that Beau's barn owl, Primrose, was in the other compartment.

By the time he had gotten her, nearly half the school as already out of the train.

"I thought she got sucked through the roof!" said Beau as Lily hurried Hugo and him off towards the half giant, Hagrid.

"Firs' years 'is way!" he yelled. Lily and Hugo ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Lily, Hugo!" Said Hagrid happily, "And who're yeh" he asked Beau.

"Beau…" Beau said uncertainly.

"Oh come on! He's perfectly safe!" said Lily.

"Ok ok, Are all the Firs' years here?" he asked.

A lot of head nodded at once.

"Ok, get in 'ter a boat, 4 ter one only!" everybody started scrmbling, trying to either get one with there friends or no be left with Hagrid.

Lily, Beau and Hugo went with another girl because they wouldn't fit if they went with Hagrid. The girl had dark hair and cold grey eyes.

"Red hair, are you a Weasley?" she asked rudely as Beau and Hugo where rowing.

"No! I'm a Potter!"

"Potter! Wait, you never told me that!" said Beau sounding surprised.

"You never asked!" Lily retorted.

"Potter? Harry Potter's daughter? Yuck, you must be related to a mudblood, she's your aunt I think...her names something like Herbine, Hermione...I think it was.

The boat stopped dead in the middle of the lake. All three of them turned towards Hugo who was now so red you could even tell in the dark.

Hugo turned around at looked at her.

"So, you're going to insult my mother are you?" he asked. He started rocking to boat from side to side.  
>"What the heck are you doing, i can't swim!" screeched the girl. An evil little grin crept up on Hugo's face. Passing boats had stopped to watch what was happening.<p>

The boat kept to rocking. Then at one point there was a big SPLASH! The girl fell into the water.  
>She started to scream.<p>

"Apologise!" said Lily who was holding on to one of her hands.

"Ok, Ok! I'm sorry!" Lily hauled her back into the boat.

"By the way, I was never going to let go of you,.." said Lily. The girl looked from Hugo to Beau to Lily.  
>The rest of the trip was silent.<p>

When they had gotten of the boat, Hagrid said that if Hugo did something like that again, he'd have to punish him. The girl never insulted Hugo's mum again, well at least not in front of him.  
>Some kids whom she had bullied grew to like the trio very much.<p>

Hagrid stopped at the entrance where Professor Longbottom was waiting. He smiled when he saw Hugo and Lily but frowned when he say the drenched girl.

"Hugo..." he muttered under his breath.

When everyone was inside, Professor Longbottom said, "Hello students and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! In a moment you will either be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin! I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house, deputy headmaster."

The first years nodded. All of them where scared out of their wits but they did a pretty good job not to show it.

Professor Longbottom took them into a room just outside the Great Hall. A bunch of Ghosts, yes Ghosts, floated through the walls. The muggleborns looked frightened but everybody else just smiled.

Professor Longbottom opened the doors when a woman yelled, 'Let the sorting begin!"

"Get into alphabetic order!" ordered Professor Longbottom.

After they did, all the first years started marching in. Lily saw both Al and James. She smiled at them although she was terrified. Now she knew how they had felt.

A hat was sitting on a stool and Professor Longbottom was holding a parchment of names.

"Adaamski Emma!" a girl with brown hair walked up to the hat. It was put on her head and after a few seconds, it yelled,

"RAVENCLAW!" The table in blue cheered.

"Adams Sophie!" The mean girl with dark hair walked up to the hat.

The moment it touched her head it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table in green cheered as she went to sit next to a blonde boy.

And so it went on like that.

"Lankela Anjali!"

"GRYFFINDR!"

"Lewis Kate!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Maddison Ricky!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Mason Missy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Matthews Beau!" Lily watched as Beau sat on the seat. In about 30 seconds, it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"Lily who had forgotten to breathe suddenly felt the need to. She sighed as he walked over to the red table and sat next to the Indian girl, Anjali.

In a few minutes, Professor Longbottom called, 'Potter Lily!"

Lily walked timidly up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and in barley half a second it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red table cheered and she made her way next to Beau.  
>Hugo was the second last.<p>

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wow!" said Lily as the hat was sorting the last girl.

"You think, wait!"said Beau.

"What?" asked Hugo.

"We've just lost 600 points!" he pointed out.

All three of them groaned.

**A/N WOW! My sister is ACCTUALY HELPING! I also forgot how to spell Longbottom, think it was - Longbootom or Longbotoom (lol), R & R! PLEASE! **


	4. Potraits and Pumpkin Juice

**Disclaimer: Why do I always spell disclaimer wrong? Who knows! Anyway, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER THOUGH I'D LOVE TO! JK ROWLING OWNS IT!**

"Hello to the new students as well as the old ones! We are here for another year of Hogwarts. I am asked to remind you again that the corridors are not the places for dungbombs!" the headmistress, Professor McGonagall looked around. Not a single smile had appeared on her face. "But enough of that!" she continued, "Let the feast begin!"

And at that moment plates if chicken legs, cups of Pumpkin juice and much more appeared on the table.

"Wow!" muttered Beau grabbing a cup of pumpkin juice. "How do they do it?"

"House elves actually!" said Anjali looking around rather fascinated. Then she noticed that the three of them where staring at her.

"Oh sorry! I'm Anjali, nice to meet you!"

"Lily" said Lily simply

"You mean like Lily Potter?"

"Yep!" said Lily proudly.

"Then you must be Hugo Weasley!" said Anjali rounding off on Hugo. Hugo went bright red.

"I'm Beau Matthews" said Beau.

"Matthews, like the Malfoy's cousins through Astoria Malfoy's elder sister Daphne?"

"Yeah." said Beau looking a bit embarrassed. Lily chocked on a bit if carrot.

"You never told me that!"

"You never asked! Anyway my mum's considered a disgrace since she went off and married a muggle..."

"Oh..."

"Anyway!" said Anjali eager to change the conversation, "Do you guys like Quiddich?"

"I do!" said Hugo nodding excitedly.

"Who are you parents Anjali?" asked Beau ignoring the current topic.

"Parvati who use to be a Patil and Anand Lankela from Durmstrung..."

"So your a pureblood? What does your father work as?"

"Time Turner manufacturer"

Professor McGonagall stood up and cut Beau and Anjali's conversation short.

"Dessert!" she announced. Everybody cheered.

Lily and Hugo grabbed as many sweets and puddings as they could get. Beau was still annoying Anjali with questions.

In the end she yelled, "Shut up Beau!"and went to sit next to a girl with Blonde hair.

"Good job Beau!" said Hugo."You went and scared off a really cute girl!"

"Well, Excuse me!" said Beau sarcastically.

Then Professor Mcgonnagol stood up and every single item on the table disappeared. Everybody groaned.

"Now, now of to bed!" she said promptly.

Everybody started to rise from their seats.

"Gryffindor first years this way!" yelled the Gryffindor 5th year who had to them to go to Professor McGonagall.

The first years all flocked around him looking scared. The prefect, who introduced himself as Sam, led them up many staircases and started rambling on about how the stair cases moved and Portraits could talk.

"Amazing isn't it?" said the blonde who Anjali went to sit next too.

After a few minutes of walking or what seemed to Beau and Hugo like an endless way of torture, they reached a portrait in which had a very fat lady.

"This," said Sam, "Is the fat lady, she guards Gryffindor tower and will only pet you enter with the password..."

"Which is Marmalade!" Everybody turned around to see a girl with curly blonde hair and a prefect badge walk up to them.

"Right you are Daisy!" said the Fat Lady and some first years gasped. The Fat Lady literally flung open and everybody started to climb through

At the other end was the most magnificent room, the "Common Room" as Daisy said. The she showed the way to their dormitories and went to sit next to Sam and a few other friends.

The first years started to split up around the common room and in the dormitories.

Lily, Hugo and Beau found a nice place near the fire to talk.

Lily sat on the armchair while the boys sat on the ground.

"Beau, do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Lily.

"Why?"

"Because I feel sorry for them"

Hugo burst out laughing. Beau gave her the now-look-what-you've-done look as people started to stare.

"Shut up Hugo!" Lily hissed.

"I have a little sister thank you very much and the last time checked she didn't hate Me." said Beau proudly once Hugo had stopped laughing.

"Beau..." said Lily who had one thing on her mind since Anjali had said it. "Are you really related to the Malfoy's?" Beau looked at her like he was trying so hard not to yell.

"Yeah...But not by blood, Daphane Greengrass was Draco Malfoy's classmate. He married her younger sister Astoria."

"Oh."

"Okay everyone in the common room, you have to go to bed! Lights out in 15 minutes!" yelled Sam over the large crowd of people. A group of 4th years in which Lily recognized Fred and

James groaned.

"Bye guys!" Lily said as she made her way to the girls dormitories.

"Bye Lil!" they yelled back.

Lily made her way up the stairs with a few other first years. There was a corridor with 2 rooms dedicated to each year. Lily found her room and pushed the door.

5 four poster beds where arranged in sort of a circle, only one other person as in the room so Lily made her way to the bed at the corner near the window.

"Hi!" Lily said to the girl. The girl looked up. She had straight brown hair and innocent Hazel eyes. I'm Elena." she said confidently."Elena Myers."

Just at that moment, 3 other girls entered.

"Pipes!" screamed the one with large blue eyes, she ran up to her friend and nearly flattened her with a hug.

"Woah! Calm down Jessy"

"Hey Lily!" Lily turned to see Anjali and the blonde girl.

"Hi!" said the blonde girl."I'm Sarah, muggleborn. You're Lily right?"

"Yep!" said Lily enthusiastically.

"Hey. I'm Jessy!" said the girl with big blue eyes. Her hair was in two long plaits and she looked very excited.

"Hey guys, I want you to have theses!" Said Anjali handing everybody a book title, '_Timeturners_'.

"My dad wants me to "Advertise" these" Anjali explained. Every one burst out laughing.

"Lights out girls!" said Daisy appearing at the doorway.

_I wonder if the boys are enjoying this too?_Thought Lily as she climbed into bed.

Let me just say that Dung bombs and dormitories don't mix, the boys learnt that the hard way.

**A/N So, how is it do far? I edited this chapter all on my own! Tell me what you think! R & R! **


	5. Malfoy's and Lessons

**Disclaimer: I really hate disclaimers'. I own the Harry Potter series, JK stole it of me! No, I'm joking! JK owns the HP series!**

_5 years ago_

_Lucius Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night. It had been 16 years since the defeat of the Dark Lord but he had a plan, a plan to bring him back even if it meant doing the impossible, Lucius Malfoy was determined. Narcissa Malfoy was lying in bad peacefully. Lucius didn't want to wake her so he slid out slyly without a noise. He put on his nice fluffy slippers and made his way to the Malfoy's study, the place where evil plans were hatched and brought to life.  
>Lucius Malfoy reached for the key underneath the mat. He had been removed of all charges for helping the Potter boy but still the Ministry of Magic to let him buy a wand. <em>

_Lucius walked in and searched for a spare bit of parchment. When he found one, he sat down and started to write the title: __**Time turner Trick**__ but then stopped. What if someone found out what he was doing? Even if the Dark Lord was never going to find out who did it, Lucius wanted to! He was the Dark Lords faithful servant.  
><em>

_Instead Lucius looked around the study in search for a book.  
><em>

_Yes! He finally found it. Lucius set to work, it would take 5 long years but Lucius was prepared and Potter's daughter was going to get a heck of a surprise!_

Lily woke up and looked out the window. The sun had only just risen so it was quite early in the morning. Maybe it was 6 or 7.

She looked around to see if anyone else was a wake. _No, only her. _

Lily got up and went to change.

By the time she got back, everyone was running around trying to search for their robes and books. Lily laughed silently and went to wait in the Common Room for Beau and Hugo. She knew that Hugo was not an early bird like she was but Beau might have been.

To her luck, both Beau and Hugo where sitting in the common room.

"Hey guys!" said Lily cheerfully.

"Hey Lil." said Beau as Hugo waved. His head was buried deep in a book with the title, '_Quiddich for dummies'_. Lily grabbed the book and Hugo yelled in dismay.

"Why do you need to learn about Quiddich? You're a pro!" said Lily. Hugo laughed sarcastically.

"Says you!"

"Do you guys want to go down for breakfast?" asked Beau smiling.

"Okay but what time is it?' asked Lily yawning.

"7:39." said Beau.

"How do you know?"

"Magic."

Now it was Lily's turn to laugh sarcastically. The trio walked up to the portrait when James came running towards them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"What do you want?' asked Lily immediately.

"I need your help, do you have any more dung bombs?' asked James.

"Yes..." said Lily uncertainly. She knew where this was heading.

"Well can I?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause the last time I let you use them you made Hugo and I stink for a week!" Beau burst out laughing. Lily gave him a death stare.

James smiled in memory. "Yeah..." Then he came back into focus. "But that's not what where going to be using them for! Fred and I are pranking Filch."

"The caretaker?" asked Beau.

"Yep,"

"The one that'll like to chop all our head of them parade around while he burns them?"

"Yep."

"I'm totally in!" said Beau.

"Me too!" said Hugo then the three of them turned to Lily. Lily groaned.

"I'm in..." she said moodily then reached for her back which was strapped around one of her shoulders. She brought out 5 humongous dungbombs and Beau gasped in horror.

"Why did you have them in your bag?" he asked. Lily grinned evilly and both Hugo and Beau went white.

Lily gave the bombs to James then literally dragged both Hugo and Beau out of the porthole.

"Meet us in the 2 floor corridor, lunch!" yelled James.

"Okay!"

Lily, Beau and Hugo made their way down to the Great Hall talking about whether or not Lily was going to pelt them with dung bombs if she still had them.

"Come on!" Lily said pointing towards the Gryffindor table which had a lot of food on it.

The trio made their way next to Albus who was handing out first year timetables. Lily grabbed a bit of toast and looked over at what the boys got.

"We all get the exact same thing Lily!" Hugo pointed out.

By the time they had finished breakfast everybody was already starting to get up and head to their lessons.

"Double transfiguration first the Double charms!" Lily said excitedly while Hugo and Beau groaned.

"Where's the transfiguration classroom?'' asked Beau.

"Just follow the first year crowd!" Lily said pointing at a group of Gryffindor first years.

When they finally arrived at the Transfiguration class room, Lily raced to grab 3 seats for them.

"So I am your friend!" said Beau half laughing as they sat down.

"No, you're my cousin's puppy who likes the taste of pumpkin juice." said Lily sarcastically.

Hugo burst out laughing. A group of Hufflepuff first years filled the class room and sat down in the remaining seats.

Then they classroom door opened and a women with curly dark brown hair walked in. She smiled at the class and drew out her wand.

"I am Professor Cassandra Oakby and I am your Transfiguration teacher. You shall be learning such things as turning animals in goblets and rats into buttons." She then pointed at a Hufflepuff's Transfiguration book and said, "_Snufflifors_". At that moment, the Hufflepuffs' book turned into a mouse.

Everybody in the room gasped and the teacher looked proudly around at them.

"Today shall be your first practical, please takeout your wands and watch me."

"Um Professor..." said the Hufflepuff.

"Oh!" said Professor Ockby. She muttered another spell under her breath and the mouse turned back into a book.

There was a shuffle across the room as everybody got their wands out.

"Are we already?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, 1, 2 _Scribblifors_!" said Professor Oakby pointing at a fork. The fork turned into a quill.

"Now you try, remembering to clear your mind and focus only on the fork!" yelled Professor Oakby as everybody got out a fork from their desk and attempted to turn it into a quill. All of them except for Anjali, Hugo and a Hufflepuff boy failed miserably.

"Wow!" said Lily.

"It was only my 7th try!" said Hugo glowing with pride as everybody flocked his table.

Then there was loud knock at the door. Everybody turned that way.

Professor Oakby muttered, "_Alohomora_," and the student came in.

It was Sam and he was holding a piece of parchment.

"Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter and Beau Matthews have to go and see Professor McGonagall!" he announced.

"Oh." said Professor Oakby and calmed the class down. "Return back quickly!"

Hugo, Lily and Beau packed up and followed Sam out the door.

**A/N :O What's Malfoy up too? And what's going to happen to the trio? Btw- these where all real spells! Find out in the new installment of- Lily!**


	6. Misery and a Mistake

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER SADLY!**

Lily, Beau and Hugo packed up their bags quickly and followed after Sam.

He led them up many staircases, through quite a number of corridors until they reached a landing with a gigantic statue guarding a door.

All through the trip there was not a single word uttered.

Sam walked up to the statue. It turned its head towards him and asked, "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Professor McGonagall!" he said.

"Password?" asked the statue. It tossed it's head from side to side like a buffalo on sugar.

"River Lane and Chocolate frogs." Sam muttered looking quite embarrassed.

"River lane and what?" asked Beau quietly, sniggering. Lily tried her hardest to hold back a laugh but it ended up sounding like half a hiccup and a sneeze.

"What do you thinks going to happen to us?" asked Hugo as they all stepped towards Sam.

The statue nodded and walked, yes walked out of the way. A tall door opened and a staircase with an eagle on it that was rotating appeared.

"Quick!" said Sam motioning towards it. Beau, Lily and Hugo didn't go very quickly. They were purposely trying to stall their meeting with the strict headmistress.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Lily as Sam started to close the door behind her.

"Nope!" he said grinning and left a rather horrified look on her face.

"Well, nice knowing you!" said Beau once Sam had left.

"I hate you..." Lily said.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't my fault!" said Beau looking innocently from her to Hugo. Lily tried hard to restrain herself from punching him.

"Yes it was! And now all because of you we get expelled from Hogwarts which I've been looking forward to since James started and that was when I was 8! Now I have to go to a stupid muggle high school where I get bullied and poked and bullied and poked some more and called weird because I'm a witch but they don't know that! Then I'll have absolutely no magic in me and I'll be teased in the Wizard World by being called a squib then Daddy's probably going to be ashamed with me and then everyone will feel the same way so I won't ever got married and then I'll try to remodel my face and it'll turn out all wrong and so I'll be uglier than before then I'm going to die a widow and no one's going to love me!" said Lily without taking a single breath."All because of you I'm going to die unloved and alone! I hate you! I hate you! I hate!"

Beau and Hugo were staring at her. It took them 5 minutes to figure out what she said.

"Wow..." Beau started but at that moment the staircase stopped moving and they where nose to nose with a door.

"I didn't know that you felt um...that way..." even though Beau was trying his hardest not to sound annoyed there was little hint of hurt in his voice. Hugo didn't notice but Lily did. She went a little red.  
>Hugo who was paying no attention to them what so ever knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in!" came a voice from inside. It was strong but certainly not McGonagall-ish. It was more...male.  
>Hugo looked puzzled and before Beau or Lily could tell him to stop, he opened the door.<p>

Standing in the Headmistresses' study was a man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. His chin was pointed and his eyes were grey.

"Malfoy!" was Hugo's immediate reaction.

"Gra..Grandpa?" stammered Beau. For Lily this was all to awkward. Her cousin's father's worst enemies father was her other friends grandpa?

"I would prefer to be addressed as Mr. Malfoy..." then he turned to Beau."Beau Alexander Matthews...just as arrogant as I remembered you boy..."

Beau looked down quite embarrassed.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" asked Lily unable to hear him criticize Beau anymore.

"She'll be coming..." he said looking at Lily.

"Where is she?" repeated Lily.

"I'll be going now." said Lucius. He swept past Lily and practically pushed Beau to the ground.

"Worst grandfather in the world!" Beau muttered once he was gone.

"How did he even get up here?" asked Lily.

"No idea, wow! Guys look around!" Hugo exclaimed.

Every wall of the Headmistress's study was decorated with pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses.

There were books nearly everywhere you looked and even the desk lying in the middle was personalized with a mini cat statue. Everywhere you looked as something different.

Beau found a mirror that changed every time you looked at it. Quirky little things like that.

"What's this?" asked Hugo after a few minutes of exploring the place.

"What's what?" asked Lily making her way to her younger cousin.

He was pointing at a golden locket like thing. It had a gold chain and was lying a bit of to the right, where Lucius Malfoy had been standing.

"Wouldn't hurt to look would it?" asked Beau reaching forward to grab it but Hugo got there first. Lily and Beau went to either one of his shoulders and looked down at it.

"Is that…" Lily started but she was cut short by a bright flash of light. Everything was black for a few moments but then it came back into focus.

Lily looked around. She was still standing up. Hugo and Beau were in the exact same places too.  
>"Where are we?" asked Lily curiously.<p>

The place was familiar, like deja-vou but it was different. Where there had been one thing was now gone or moved to another place.

Beau and Hugo where now looking around curiously.

"Were in the Headmistresses Study aren't we?" asked Hugo. The Golden necklace was on the ground shattered into tiny pieces.

Lily, Hugo and Beau's bags where still with them but everything else had changed.

"Let's get out of here!" Lily said pointing at the door. The 3 of them made their way to it. It took 5 minutes to get down from it. The statue was now gone. Instead, there were 2...gargoyles?

It should of been in-between the lesson but the corridor was filled with students.

Lily, Hugo and Beau looked around curiously.

"Um, where are we?" whispered Lily as they started heading down towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hogwarts! But its'…Changed..." said Beau.

"Wait a minute!" said Hugo and both Lily and Beau stared at him.

"What?"

Their question was soon answered.

Hugo ran up to a random girl who looked like she was from 6th year.

"What is today's date?" he asked.

The girl scolded him and Hugo went back looking worried.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily.

"It's September 2nd..."

"So?" asked Beau.

"Why do you think everything's changed guys? It's 1996!"

"What!" yelled Beau so loud that several people turned his way.

"Wait! So what you're saying is that...we're in the past?"

"Yeah and we're in trouble!"

"Why?"

"Because our parents are here…in their 6th year..."

**A/N WHAT! BACK IN TIME? What's going to happen to Lily, Hugo and Beau and what's Malfoy up too? And will we EVER get to see James's prank? Who knows! Find out next on…..LILY! *Starts cheering***


End file.
